


【ALL农】想表白那个绝美体育生

by Supernongnong_young



Category: alln
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【ALL农】想表白那个绝美体育生

说了要搞绝美体育生，那就是真的要搞  
小段子体，12/52部分较长，32/42/霖农也有，独立故事，分开自取  
圈地自萌不上升，我流OOC

【坤农】  
班长*体育生

“陈立农同学，你为什么不去跑操？”  
清冷的声音让正在运动员进行曲里走出教室的同学们忍不住回头，却又被其他同学推推搡搡地往前。  
“啊蔡班长凶人都那么帅啊...”  
“农农好可怜哦不知道为什么总是被班长针对。”  
“啊呀别看了快走了啦，蔡班长回头的话眼神能杀死我们...”  
“立农是不是受伤了啊，昨天不还活蹦乱跳的吗...”  
“两个校草的关系怎么永远这么紧张啊，你说他们会不会打起来？”  
等集合的铃声响完了，陈立农还是坐在自己的位置上纹丝不动。  
蔡徐坤屈起手指敲敲教室里唯一坐着人的位置的桌子，虽然语气听上去公事公办，实际上漂亮的眼睛里溢满了笑意。  
被查岗的小同学却完全没有慌张和理睬的意思，甚至还把枕在胳膊上的脑袋懒洋洋地侧向了另一边，装作只听见窗外树叶被风吹得沙沙作响的声音。  
“问你话呢。”  
“你说为森么...”  
陈立农咬着牙，可爱的声音闷闷地传过来，让刚刚还在装凶的冷面班长大人忍俊不禁，拉开陈立农前面座位的椅子坐上去，轻轻地用手有一下没一下地拨弄小男友蓬松柔顺的黑发，撸猫的手法纯熟，“让哥哥猜猜...我宝贝真的生气啦？”  
陈立农很想说是，但是蔡徐坤轻轻摸着自己脸颊的手太过于温柔，当他转过头来看着支着下巴对自己笑的人时，颜控很没骨气地都要忘记自己为什么在生气了，“...扫，扫来！”  
蔡徐坤也趴在桌上，映入眼帘的是陈立农水汪汪的下垂眼，“乖，我下次一定记得轻一点好不好。”  
虽然知道男人关于这些的话都不可信，但是还是忍不住点头，陈立农趁机敲诈，“好累哦，物理练习册不想写。”  
“我帮你写好吧。”  
“英文报纸今天看上去好像和我没有缘分ne。”  
“我和你有就行。”  
陈立农笑得眯起眼睛，得寸进尺的小得意溢于言表，明明他知道蔡徐坤肯定最后还是只会陪着自己写而不会纵容自己抄答案，可是他就是喜欢蔡徐坤纵容自己的样子。  
于是他闭上眼睛，男孩子闭上眼睛就是要亲亲，可爱的男孩子如愿以偿地得到了一个温柔的吻。  
蔡徐坤捧着他的脸凑过去亲他，手上的动作温柔到像是怕从窗外吹进的风都会伤到小男友一样。  
看上去针锋相对的两个人，早就关系密切到不可言传的程度。  
能把全班最生龙活虎的体育生陈小农同学做得迈不开腿的居然是那个看上去除了对竞赛题以外什么事物都没兴趣的高冷班长，真是说出去都没人信。  
而且理由是他不喜欢跑操的时候全年级的人都盯着陈立农运动短裤下那双白生生的大长腿看。  
那上面有被大狮子吮吸得由红变紫的漂亮吻痕。  
那是他的。

【橘农】  
文艺青年*体育生

林彦俊，一本行走的文艺诗集。  
陈立农，一件跳跃的体育周刊。  
只有陈立农知道，平常不笑的时候看起来难以接近甚至有点凶得林彦俊，笑起来的时候酒窝很好看，林彦俊喜欢一边亲吻陈立农敏感的耳朵一边发出低沉的笑声，每一下呼吸都顺着耳廓传导到心里。  
只有林彦俊知道，陈立农也不是一直那么活泼好动，他难过的时候会像小刺猬一样把自己蜷成一团，如果你没有觉悟在这个时候不怕疼地抱紧他，那你也没有资格享受他向你展示柔软的肚皮时纯真的可爱与信任。  
只有陈立农知道，林彦俊的气质看上去清冷，可是动情的时候眼神却很炙热，落在自己身上的吻也很炙热，就像是普罗米修斯在自己身上一处处点起了火焰，每当林彦俊在自己身体里面冲/撞的时候，不容反驳的爱意充斥着整个房间。  
只有林彦俊知道，陈立农的腰很软，腿也很软，可以折成很多形状，但是一旦玩过头了又要小心翼翼地哄，可是他香/汗/淋/漓的模样，在床上时和在赛场上时一样永远熠熠生辉，让人舍不得把视线分给别人一秒钟。  
他们俩都没说过“我爱你”，陈立农觉得难为情，林彦俊觉得太清浅。  
为什么陈立农要匿名去文青集聚的论坛上请教关于某胶片相机的知识，为什么林彦俊一个处女座要和一群人挤在太阳下的球场观众席，他们那么不同，却又那么合拍。  
“阿俊，为什么别的文艺青年都写情书，你就不会哦？”  
“写了你也看不懂，走啦，去吃东西。”  
“谁说我看不懂啊，呀，我想吃盐酥鸡！”  
情书一定要白纸黑字吗，天空作为纸张，雨露化作墨水，我们就是水笔，走过的每一步，回头看都是爱你的形状。  
文艺青年是非常博爱又深情的物种，很容易产生共鸣，也很容易产生爱意。  
他们是喜欢树，喜欢猫，喜欢云，喜欢诗，也喜欢你。  
可我对你的喜欢，不是“也喜欢你”这种喜欢，你能懂吗？

【丞农】

“范丞丞同学，你可以以后都不要去看我的比赛了吗？”  
“啊为啥？”  
“太丢脸ne，真的。”  
陈立农喜欢自己男朋友是真的，但是再也不想在自己冲线的时候听到自己男朋友的声音也是真的。  
在一群女生“啊啊啊立农学弟好棒”“好帅啊啊啊”的尖叫和鼓掌声里，一个洪亮又浑厚的山东大汉音显得非常突出，整个操场都能听到那句——“陈立农，爸爸爱你！”  
（没看过这段视频的点这里，保证你们以后看到这句话就觉得我在发语音）

【贾农】

“Justin你有没有看我今天最后那一球！有没有闻到类似于詹姆斯的味道！”  
“我闻到爱你的味道。”  
“...懒得跟你扯哦。”  
陈立农红着脸往休息室走，虽然嘴上这样说着，但是还不到十秒钟就又忍不住和黄明昊讲话了。  
“哇今天的比赛zen的好惊险哦...诶Justin你翻我球包干嘛啦？”  
“检查有没有男生或者女生又偷偷给哥哥塞情书啊。”（理直气壮.JPG）

【霖农】

“大爷...哦不王教练！你管管你们队的陈立农啊，他把女同学气哭了！”  
“咋的啦？”  
王彦霖在了解了陈立农是在表演赛的时候和关系好的女生开玩笑“上辈子我一定是做了什么事坏事，才会和你分在一组”时把某位胖女生气得甩手走人了之后，严肃地表示，“我去和那小子说说。”  
于是大家就幸灾乐祸地围观王彦霖一脸凶狠地走向队宠，而陈立农就一脸地楚楚可怜，很害怕地往后退。  
“哈哈哈大爷平常把农农宠上天了，终于要教训皮孩子了吗”“农农不怕，哥哥抱抱”“不要欺负可爱的男孩子哈哈哈哈”，女生叉着腰说迟到的正义终于要降临了。  
结果王彦霖伸手一拍陈立农的肩膀，“刚刚那是你这辈子说得最对的一句话！”  
王大爷不宠陈立农？不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。

END


End file.
